Human
by Riley Clarks
Summary: Damon est victime d'un sortilège. Seulement voilà, la seule personne capable de le lever est aussi celle qui le lui a lancé. Un secret vieux comme les vampires. Ils n'étaient pas tous morts.
1. Prologue

_Mystic Falls, Manoir Salvatore, 28 juillet, 8H30_

Il entra en courant dans le salon, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La seule personne présente, c'est à dire son frère, se tourna vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, une cuillère dans une main et un bol de céréales dans l'autre.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Damon ?_

- _C'est horrible Stefan !_

- _Quoi ? T'as plus de shampoing ?_ Soupira le vampire.

- _Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! On a un problème !_

- _Bon tu m'expliques ce qui est si horrible ?_

- _Tu remarques rien ?_ Déclara Damon en se montrant.

- _Pas spécialement. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?_

- _Bon. Passe-moi ton couteau._

Stefan obéit, Damon attrapa le couteau, le posa sur sa paume avant d'appuyer dessus, faisant ainsi une entaille. Il posa la lame, prit un mouchoir et épongea son sang avec, puis montra sa main à son frère.

- _Tu ne cicatrises plus ?_

- _T'as toujours pas compris ?_

- _Mais compris quoi ? Explique toi bordel !_

- _Je suis à nouveau humain !_

 _Bateau inconnu, Milieu du Pacifique, 28 juillet, 11H_

Il enfonça la porte du container et en sortit avant d'écarquiller les yeux, elle avait osé. Il regarda autour de lui, des dizaines et des dizaines de containers l'entouraient, il se trouvait sur un bateau de cargaison. Alors ce vampire avait raison, elle l'avait dupé, lui mais aussi les autres, et ils s'étaient tous fait avoir, tous les uns après les autres. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et puis comment ce vampire était-il au courant ? Etait-il son complice ? Pourquoi ce serait-elle alliée avec un vampire ? Et pourquoi serait-il venu les avertir ?

- _Tu me le paieras Lily._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Mystic Falls, Manoir Salvatore, 28 juillet, 9H30_

- _Comment ça t'es redevenu humain ?_ Demanda la sorcière.

- _Je sais pas ! Si je le savais je serais pas là !_ Rugit Damon.

- _Donc ce matin, tu t'es levé et t'as senti que quelque chose clochait, c'est ça ?_ L'interrogea Elena.

- _Ouais, comme à mon habitude j'ai vidé la moitié des réserves d'alcools du Mystic Grill et ce matin quand je me suis réveillé j'avais la gueule de bois! Ça fait plus d'un siècle que j'en ai pas eu._

- _Et c'est quoi cette lettre ?_ Demanda Caroline.

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Renchérit Stefan.

- _Bah l'enveloppe, là, sur la table. Vous allez quand même pas me dire que vous l'aviez pas vu ?_

- _C'est à dire qu'avec Mademoiselle Damon qui s'est plaint toute la matinée de ce qui lui arrivé. D'ailleurs je me demande comment elle est arrivée ici, aucuns de nous deux n'est sorti pour le courrier._

Stefan déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille qu'il déplia.

« _Damon, j'espère que mon petit tour de passe-passe t'a plus, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aurais aimé voir ta tête quand tu t'en es rendu compte ! Si tu veux retrouver un jour ta chère immortalité tu vas devoir me rendre un petit service, rien de bien compliqué pour un simple humain, il ne faudrait pas te tuer, tu pourrais peut-être te révéler utile au bout d'un moment. Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, je veux que tu me le rendes aujourd'hui. Rends-toi à minuit au cimetière, seul bien entendu, tu conviendras que si je remarque un de tes chers « amis » je ne te rendrais pas ton immortalité, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat._

 _Cordialement, L._ »

- _Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_ Demanda Elena en soupirant.

- _Mais rien ! J'étais pas sorti depuis deux jours ! Et je suis sûr de n'avoir rien fait !_

- _Apparemment tu as quelque chose qui appartient à cette personne. T'as pas trouvé un objet récemment ?_ L'interrogea Bonnie.

- _Non, enfin je crois pas... Comment je suis sensé apporter un truc qui lui appartient alors que je sais même pas qui peut m'en vouloir !_

- _Tu vois vraiment pas qui pourrait être ce «_ _ **L**_ _» ?_ Demanda Caroline.

- _Non ! Tu crois franchement que je me rappelle de toute les personnes qui ont un prénom commençant par un L que j'ai connu dans ma vie ? De toute manière la plupart d'entre eux sont morts !_

- _Attends. Tu te rappelles le mois dernier ?_ L'interrogea subitement Stefan.

- _La fenêtre ?_

- _Ouais, la fenêtre._

- _C'est quoi cette histoire de fenêtre ?_ Questionna Elena en se tournant vers Damon.

- _Quand on est rentrés de la soirée du mois dernier, l'un des carreaux de la porte fenêtre de ma chambre avait été cassé et la porte était ouverte, mais ma chambre n'était pas retournée. C'était comme si quelqu'un était venu cambrioler mais qu'on avait rien volé._

- _Pourtant, quelque chose avait bien bougé, ta boite à souvenir, elle était posée sur ton lit, et cet espèce de collier avait été sorti, c'était comme si la personne qui était entrée avait du partir précipitamment..._

- _Peut-être que vous êtes rentrés pendant qu'il ou elle était là ?_ Suggéra Bonnie.

- _Hum, tu te rappelles comment t'as eu ce collier ?_ Interrogea Caroline.

- _Bah, il est vieux ce grigri, j'ai rien mis dans cette boite depuis au moins soixante-ans !_

- _Donc c'est un vampire_ , déduisit Elena.

- _Hum, pas forcément, c'est peut-être un descendant_ , enchaîna Stefan.

- _Ou un wesen_ , lâcha Damon d'un air détaché.

- _Oh ! Je t'en pris ! Parle pas de malheur ! Et puis ces trucs sont éteins depuis des siècles !_

- _C'est pas parce qu'on en a pas vu depuis des siècles que la race est éteinte ! Regarde les vampires, les humains pensent que nous ne sommes qu'une légendes parmi tant d'autres._

- _Damon, il y a une différence flagrante entre nous et les wesens. Ils ont été traqués et tués le uns après les autres._

- _Stefan, tu sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire ! Il suffit qu'un petit groupe ait survécu, en plus contrairement à nous les wesens ne sont pas stériles et il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'un gosse issu de l'union d'un humain et d'un wesen naisse avec toutes les caractéristiques des wesens. Même si un seul des leur a survécu, cela à suffit recréer la race !_

- _De quoi vous parlez ? C'est quoi les wesens ?_ Demanda Caroline tout aussi perdu qu'Elena et Bonnie.

- _C'est compliqué. Quand on dit que les loups-garous sont les seuls vrais ennemis des vampires ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité_ , commença Damon.

- _Il y a une autre race qui nous est nocive, bien plus que les loups-garous, les wesens. En fait on sait pas grand chose sur eux, ils sont comme les humains avec des pouvoirs semblables à ceux des vampires, mais ça s'est ce que raconte les bouquins alors allez savoir si c'est vrai. Quand on a été transformé la race avait déjà était éradiquée._

- _Mais pourquoi un de ses trucs en aurait après Damon ? Et pourquoi prendrait-il le risque de se faire remarquer pour un collier ?_ Demanda Bonnie. _Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ? Si j'ai bien compris ça fait une bonne cinquantaine d'année que t'as ce bijou, alors pourquoi maintenant ?_

- _Il ou elle en a peut-être besoin pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte en s'en débarrassant_ , suggéra Elena. _Mais comment cette personne pouvait-elle savoir que tu avais ce collier ?_

- _Peut-être parce que cette personne connaît assez bien Damon pour savoir qu'il l'avait. Tu l'as montré à quelqu'un depuis que tu l'as ?_ L'interrogea Stefan.

- _Je te l'ai dit ça fait quasiment un siècle que j'ai pas ouvert cette boite !_

- _T'en aurais pas parlé à quelqu'un ?_ Demanda Elena.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais parlé de ce stupide collier à quelqu'un ?!_

- _Il ressemble à quoi ce collier ?_ Demanda Caroline.

Damon se leva du canapé, et prit la direction de l'étage, il pénétra dans sa chambre, s'accroupit devant son lit et sortit une boite en bois brute finement sculptée de dessous le lit. Il la posa sur le lit, l'ouvrit et en sortit un collier de style nordique orné d'une émeraude, il replaça la boite, regagna le salon, et posa le bijou sur la table.

- _Attends, c'était ce collier qui était sorti ?_ Interrogea Stefan.

- _Oui, pourquoi ?_ Répondit son frère en haussant un sourcil.

- _Damon, tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas comment tu l'as eu ou tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir ?_

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Demanda Caroline.

- _Je ne m'en souviens pas, Stefan ! Mais toi visiblement si._

- _C'était quelques années après notre transformation, quand on s'entendait encore à peu près. Je crois c'était une adolescente, une brune, elle avait, tu sais des yeux noirs, comme des morceaux d'obsidienne._

 _Mystic Falls, Manoir Mikaelson, 28 juillet, 10 H_

Elle referma l'imposante porte d'entrée, juste après avoir pénétré dans la bâtisse, elle laissa tomber son sac à dos dans le couloir, et entra dans le salon. Elle s'accouda à l'embrasure de la porte, elle secoua la tête en lâchant un soupire à peine audible, des fois il la désespérait, quasiment à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait il était toujours affalé sur l'un des canapés du salon, contemplant un verre de bourbon qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Elle allait lui signaler sa présence, mais elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en sentant une main se poser dans son dos, elle se retourna rapidement et fit un pas en arrière en découvrant à quel point elle était proche de lui. Lui, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand, musclé, brun aux yeux marrons. Elle n'aimait pas être proche des gens mais avec lui c'était pire, non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire, elle l'adorait, mais elle ne savait que trop bien que leur « entente » n'était que temporaire, une fois qu'ils auraient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient l'un de l'autre, ni elle ni lui ne se gênerait pour poignarder l'autre dans le dos.

- _Bonjour Lily_ , susurra-t-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle se contenta simplement de le regarder passer du coin de l'œil, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au salon et découvrit Klaus qui la regardait avec un léger sourire en coin, il fallait qu'elle s'attende au pire ce soir. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, chassant ses pensées, attrapa le sac qu'elle avait balancé quelques instants plutôt et gravit les escaliers qui la séparaient de sa chambre, elle entra dans la pièce, posa le sac sur le lit et entreprit de sortir les affaires qui étaient dedans. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer et la parquet de sa chambre, Lily se retourna et découvrit Klaus adossé contre l'embrasure, il haussa un sourcil en regardant les affaires que la jeune femme avait sorti du sac, une corde, plusieurs mousquetons ainsi qu'un tournevis.

-Mais c'est le sac du parfait cambrioleur que tu as là, ma chère, _déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

 _-_ Ou celui du parfait grimpeur. Je t'avais pas dit que je faisais de l'escalade ? _Répondit-elle avec un air légèrement hautain._

-Ah oui ? Et comment t'expliques le tournevis ?

-C'est pour décrocher mes mousquetons quand ils sont coincés.

Il échappa un rire, la jeune femme se retourna vers son lit, elle attrapa les affaires, ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et y balança le sac ainsi que le reste. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, observant Klaus, elle rebondit à plusieurs reprises sur le matelas sous le regard amusé du vampire, elle regarda quelques secondes autour d'elle avant d'échapper un soupire.

-Où étais-tu ? _Interrogea le vampire._

-Dans le bois, j'avais besoin de calme...

-Lily...

-Je n'ai rien fait de stupide, et tu n'y es en aucun cas lié.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Mystic Falls, Cimetière, Minuit_

Adossée à l'un des arbres, elle jeta un énième regard à son portable, le laissant sonner une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? C'était pourtant facile.

Elle releva la tête en sentant l'air devenir oppressant, il arrivait enfin. Elle l'entendit s'avancer, puis il pénétra dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme sortit de sa cachette, se tenant ainsi à quelques mètres derrière lui.

- _Donne-le moi Damon._

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, la jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le regard du jeune homme. Pour Damon c'était comme voir un fantôme, seulement elle était là devant lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient maintenant lisses et ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus électriques qu'auparavant. Sa peau pâle ressortait une peu plus à cause de ses vêtements noirs. Elle arborait encore ce stupide sourire satisfait, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre.

- _Pourquoi me l'avoir donné, Lily ?_ Demanda-t-il finalement.

- _Oh…tu te souviens de moi. Tu m'en vois flattée. Je t'ai donné ce collier parce que je n'étais qu'une pauvre gamine au cœur brisé et qui ne pensait pas aux conséquences. Rends-le moi maintenant_ , déclara-t-elle froidement.

Il ne broncha pas, ne connaissant que trop bien le caractère de la demoiselle. Elle pouvait devenir rapidement colérique et il en avait déjà fait les frais. Damon finit par lui tendre le bijou, la brune le lui arracha des mains avant de le ranger dans sa sacoche et finit par tourner les talons mais fut rapidement stoppée par Damon.

- _Tu avais dit que tu me rendrais mon immortalité !_

- _Seulement si tu venais seul_ , c'était ça le deal Damon.

- _Je suis venu seul !_

- _Hum, ton cher petit frère se trouve derrière cette tombe et je ne sais pas qui, ne doit pas être loin derrière…je dirais cet arbre_ , déclara-t-elle en désignant l'un des arbres à sa gauche. _Donc tu resteras humain, encore un peu du moins._

- _Je savais pas qu'ils étaient là ! Sérieusement me suivre ?! Vous êtes totalement débile ma parole !_

- _Je me fiche de savoir si tu les as amenés avec toi ou s'ils t'ont suivi_ , déclara la brune en se tournant vers lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- _Je rêve ! Damon Salvatore suppliant ma chère Lily. Si ce n'est pas affligeant_ , lança une voix masculine derrière elle.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, se maudissant pour la énième fois de la journée.

- _Je savais que j'aurais dû t'enchainer et t'enfermer dans la cave_ , grogna-t-elle.

- _Ne soit pas fâchée Sweety, je voulais simplement savoir ce qui avait l'air d'autant de préoccuper ces derniers temps_ , expliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

- _Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'arrache la langue_ , Niklaus.

- _Tu me fais de la peine_ , enchaina-t-il, portant une main à son cœur.

Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de s'avancer vers la sortie du cimetière cependant le passage lui fut barré par Stefan. Elle eut un sourire amère alors qu'elle se tournait vers Damon, ce dernier ayant été rejoint par une brune. Lily fronça les sourcils, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage, cependant quelque chose clochait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune femme l'observait elle aussi. Lily finit par jeter un regard entendu à l'Originel.

- _Cris et j'accours. Tel un preux chevalier_ , lança-t-il en levant les mains.

L'instant d'après le blond avait disparu, les laissant seuls. Lily se trouvait maintenant au milieu du trio, elle eut un faible sourire et secoua la tête. Elle avait autre chose à faire que d'être ici entourée par ces trois-là.

- _Bien. Alors on parle un peu ou on passe directement au moment où j'en utilise un pour taper sur les autres avant de disparaître ?_ Demanda la jeune femme.

- _Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous à Damon ?_

- _On me sert de « vous » maintenant ? Je t'ai connu plus intéressante Katerina_ , répondit Lily avec ce qui se rapprochait d'un accent bulgare.

- _Je ne suis pas Katherine, moi c'est Elena._

- _Qu'importe. Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander de t'expliquer_ , rugit-elle.

- _Quand as-tu été transformé ?_ Osa Stefan.

- _Je vois que vous êtes toujours lent à la détente._

- _Elle l'était déjà à notre rencontre_ , enchaîna Damon après un petit temps.

- _Le temps que vous vous mettiez d'accord, mon cher Damon, je vais me montrer clémente. Tu peux m'être encore utile. Je conçois de te rendre tom immortalité si tu m'aides à récupérer certains objets._

- _J'accepte_ , répondit le concerné du tac au tac.

- _Tu ne te demandes même pas ce que je cherche et ce que tu vas devoir faire ? Tu es encore plus facile à manipuler que je le croyais. Complètement perdu sans son immortalité, tu en deviens ridicule._

Elle disparut rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à l'aîné des Salvatore. Elle retrouva Klaus à la sortie du cimetière, il était adossé à sa voiture, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il se redressa et grimpa dans la voiture à la place du conducteur pendant que Lily contournait le véhicule pour prendre la place du passager. L'Originel démarra finalement la voiture, la brune regardait distraitement par la fenêtre.

- _Je peux avoir une explication ?_ Demanda finalement Klaus en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

- _Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'en donner une._

- _Parce que je te le demande._

- _Non._

- _Elijah est au courant ?_

- _Plus ou moins._

- _Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien._

- _Klaus…crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir. La seule raison pour laquelle ton frère est au courant c'est à cause de notre accord. Je lui sauve les fesses, il sauve les miennes et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on ait obtenu ce qu'on veut de l'autre. On se plantera dès qu'on en aura l'occasion. C'est qui cette fille ?_

Klaus détourna les yeux de la route quelques instants, il remarqua bien vite qu'elle était tendue. Il se risqua à attraper la main gauche de la brune, la faisant légèrement sursauter, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle finit par tourner légèrement la tête, observant le blond du coin de l'œil.

- _Elena est une descendante de Katherine. Elles sont les doubles Petrova d'Amara._

- _Ils comptent reproduire leur erreur pour l'éternité ?_

 _Manoir Salvatore, 1 heure du matin_

Damon entra en furie dans la demeure, se dirigeant vers le buffet pour attraper une bouteille de bourbon et un verre. Il en avala deux avant de se tourner vers son frère et Elena. Ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cimetière.

- _Me suivre ? Sérieusement ! Vous en avez eu des idées stupides mais alors celle-là…je crois que c'est la pire d'entre toutes ! On parle de Lily, Stefan ! Tu sais autant que moi comment elle est, ce qui se passe si on contrecarre ses plans !_

- _C'était mon idée_ , déclara finalement Elena en regardant enfin Damon.

- _Je me fiche de savoir qui a eu cette idée ! A cause de vous je suis toujours humain !_

- _Elle a dit qu'elle allait te faire redevenir normal si tu l'aides_ , déclara la brune.

- _Je dois l'aider, c'est bien ça le problème, soupira l'aîné. Si elle a besoin d'aide, c'est que c'est pas réalisable ! Encore moins si je suis humain._

Damon soupira, passant une main sur son visage. Il fit le tour de la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il resta là un moment, avant de finalement monter dans sa chambre, il resta debout au milieu de la pièce pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, totalement perdu. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il finit par s'asseoir au bord de son lit, passant ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Il s'allongea finalement, observant le plafond de la pièce d'un œil désintéressé.

Damon n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour Lily, surtout vu comment c'était terminée leur dernière rencontre. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, de chaque parole, chaque geste, du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de disparaître. Sur le moment ça ne l'avait pas vraiment affecté et puis plus le temps passait plus il se disait qu'ils avaient été bien stupide, l'un comme l'autre. Il avait toujours été impulsif et s'il y avait bien un jour où il n'avait pas réfléchi c'était bien ce jour-là et puis elle avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, qu'elle n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Il se souvenait que Lily était rentrée dans leur vie aussi vite qu'elle en était sortie, ils ne l'avaient côtoyée que quelques mois.

Damon soupira, fermant les yeux quelques instants avant de se redresser, il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

 _Manoir Mikaelson_

Assise sur la banquette de sa chambre, la brune feuilletait un vieux journal. C'était celui de sa mère, c'était là qu'elle avait trouvé toutes les informations qui lui manquaient. Elle attrapa le collier qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire satisfait. Récupérer le bijou annonçait le début de tout et surtout des ennuis pour la jeune femme, elle savait qu'en réunissant tous ces objets elle dévoilait sa position.

- _Klaus m'a dit ce que tu avais fait_ , déclara une voix masculine.

- _Klaus a la langue bien pendue._

Elle tourna la tête et posa son regard sur le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'Elijah. L'Originel était installé dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, il observait la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il ne se décide de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur le bijou, demandant la permission de la prendre avec un simple regard. Quand il l'eut dans les mains le vampire prit le temps de l'observait, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier.

-Cette simple babiole est sensée être magique ?

-Apparemment, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La brune grimaça, observant ses mains tremblantes, Elijah comprit rapidement ce qui se passait. Il déposa le bijou sur la fenêtre avant de poser ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, la forçant à le regarder. Il remarqua rapidement des veines noires qui semblaient recouvrir la totalité de son corps, ses yeux étaient devenus totalement noirs et la jeune femme semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. L'Originel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, c'était la première fois qu'une des crises de la jeune femme était aussi violente.

Après quelques instants, qui avait semblé être des heures pour Lily, tout s'arrêta. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur bleuté, les veines commençaient peu à peu à disparaître et elle reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration.

Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et finit par comprendre que le brun l'amenait jusqu'au lit. Il la déposa sur le côté gauche du matelas.

-Je vais chercher Rebekah, elle va rester avec toi, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.


End file.
